


Crossing Paths

by TheCartoonAddict927



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Disney Movies, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Mild Language, Movie: Cars (2006), Movie: Cars 2 (2011), Movie: Cars 3 (2017), Multi, Pixar, Racing, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCartoonAddict927/pseuds/TheCartoonAddict927
Summary: Takes place some time after 'Cars 3'. Life seems to be normal for Lightning, Mater, Sally, Cruz and the rest of the Radiator Springs gang. But when old friends along with some fresh faces show up, everything changes. Watch as they travel on this journey together through all the good and the bad. Rated T. McQueenxSally, MaterxHolley, FrancescoxOC, Other ships? I don't own image.
Relationships: Flo/Ramone (Cars), Francesco Bernoulli/Original Character(s), Francesco Bernoulli/Original Female Character(s), Guido/Sweet Tea, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Sally Carrera/Lightning McQueen, Tow Mater/Holley Shiftwell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:**

> **A.N: I’ll be honest, I don’t really know why I’m writing this story. I haven’t been doing as much writing as I used to and I REALLY wanted to write something, and I have been watching the ‘Cars’ films a lot on Disney+ lately. I got inspired with a few ideas, and here we are ^^ So before we begin, a quick note: I used to love these movies a lot when I was younger. Well, at least the first two because I was about to graduate high school when the third one came out. But regardless, I do genuinely like these movies. I understand that not everybody likes them, but I assume if you’re reading this, you probably do like these films. I don’t know what’s going to come of this. But, I hope you all like it anyway :)**
> 
> **I think you all know the drill. I don’t own ‘Cars’, PIXAR does, I only own my characters blah blah blah. Anywho, enjoy! :D**

It was another warm summer day along Route 66. The sun had just peeked over the horizon and there were hardly any cloudy tire tracks in the pink and orange sky.

The once small quiet town of Radiator Springs sat quiet in the early morning light. All was silent with the exception of the occasional car birds flying around singing their songs. Everything was completely peaceful. 

Suddenly the quietness of the morning was pierced by the sound of “Reveille” playing. A military jeep car raised the American flag high over his bunker home while the song played. He smiled proudly as he raised the flag just as he did every other morning. But the pride that he displayed was instantly interrupted when a song from the hippie home next door began to play. It was Jimi Hendrix’s take on “The Star Spangled Banner”. 

The military jeep turned to his neighbor frustratingly, “Fillmore! Will you turn that disrespectful junk off!?” He snapped, 

Suddenly a hippie Type 2 Bus emerged from the colorful abode. “Sarge, you gotta learn to respect the classics, man!” He replied, 

“Darn it! You’ve been doing this for years now!” The Jeep known as Sarge replied, 

“Come on, man. It’s Hendrix!” Fillmore replied, 

* * *

Over at the Cozy-Cone Motel a garage door slowly opened up as a certain bright red car covered in stickers emerged from his cone-shaped dwelling. Lightning McQueen let out a yawn and stretched his Fenders before sleepily rolling out onto the sleekly-paved road that he himself paved some years ago. The race car took in a deep breath as he too took in the quiet setting. No cars, no hustle and bustle. It was as if the town itself was savoring the peace before it would soon face another long day with both business and recreation. 

_“Wow, it sure is early. Maybe I can hit the dirt track at Willy’s Butte real quick before everyone else wakes up.”_ He thought to himself,

But he was suddenly snapped out of his thought when the door to another one of the cones opened up. Cone number 5 to be exact. Out of this cone emerged a bright yellow car. She was female and definitely younger than McQueen. On her body she sported a blue number 51 with the word _Dinoco_ with the logo of a dinosaur. Her eyes were still hazy and had windshield wiper crust in them. She too let out a yawn. 

Lightning smiled upon seeing the car. “Morning, Cruz.” He said, 

Cruz Ramierez immediately perked up out of her sleepy daze at the sight of the racing champion and her mentor. “Oh. Good morning, Mr. McQueen.” She said, 

“Come on, Cruz. We’ve been friends for three years now. Just call me McQueen.” McQueen replied, 

“Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, Mr. McQuee—I mean, McQueen.” Cruz replied, 

“So, how are you liking the Cozy Cone?” Lightning asked her, 

“Oh! The Cozy Cone’s wonderful! It’s Very..well, Cozy. Haha.” Cruz chirped happily, “I swear, coming to live here was the best decision I ever made. It’s so nice out here. Peaceful, humble. I’ve never seen any other place like it.” 

This was true. It had only been a few months since Cruz moved to Radiator Springs. Even after becoming a successful and popular racer with a few Piston Cups under her belt, Cruz still decided to live by Thunder Hollow and the Rust-eze Racing Center despite not working there as a trainer anymore. Finally, Cruz decided that she wanted to live closer to her mentor so that they could practice more often and keep their friendship strong. So she moved to Radiator Springs. 

“I know, I love this town. That’s why I set up my racing headquarters here.” Lightning agreed, 

“It was so sweet of Sally to pull some strings and give me a cone of my own.” Cruz said, “You guys didn’t have to do that.” 

“It was our pleasure, Cruz.” Lighting beamed, “If you’re going to live here, you might as well do it in style.” He proceeded to flash his lucky lightning sticker in a showoff kind of way. 

The Latina racecar gave a light chuckle in response. 

“Anyways, I was about to head down to the dirt track at Willy's Butte. Hoping I can catch some laps. Wanna tag along?” Lightning offered, 

Cruz’s eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas by the very thought of racing. “You know it, Old Timer. Let’s go!” 

* * *

So the two race cars went on their way. Neither of them said much instead opting to just drive down to the dirt track taking in the quiet scenery once more on the way there. 

Lightning and Cruz slowly went down the road passing McQueen’s best friend, Tow Mater’s, Junkyard. McQueen was surprised to find that even Mater’s place was quiet. 

Cruz noticed her mentor looking troubled. “What is it?” She asked,

The famous racer chuckled. “That’s odd. Mater’s usually up by now-.” 

“MORNIN’, YOU TWO!” A loud voice shouted from behind them, the voice had a thick southern twang to it. 

Both Lighting and Cruz screamed and jumped turning to see the wide buck-toothed smile of Tow Mater. 

Both race cars burst out laughing. “Mater! You scared us!” Lightning said, 

“Hahaha! Sorry buddy, I just couldn’t help it.” Mater said playfully bumping Lightning with his front right wheel, 

“You got us. You got us good, Mater.” Cruz giggled, 

“Why thank you, Miss Cruz.” The tow truck replied kindly, “So, where are y’all sneakin’ off to so early?” He asked curiously, 

“We’re heading down to Willy’s Butte to practice on the track. Wanna come with us?” Cruz asked, 

Mater’s smile got even wider as he nodded. “Dad-gum! Okay!”

* * *

It wasn’t much of a drive to get down to the track by Willy’s Butte. Once there, both McQueen and Ramirez took their places at the makeshift starting line. Since Luigi wasn’t awake yet, Mater decided to be the one that would tell them when to go. In the meantime, he stayed off to the side watching in awe as both race cars started their engines and both physically and mentally psyched themselves up. Although it was only a morning practice, both still treated it as if it were an actual race. 

“Speed...I am speed…” Lightning murmured to himself with his eyes closed, 

Cruz had her eyes squeezed shut as well. “I’m a fluffy cloud. I’m a fluffy cloud…” She repeated to herself, 

“Alright! On your marks...Get set…” Mater said over the loud roaring engines, 

Both McQueen and Ramirez gave each other a side glance before Mater finally finished the sentence.

“...GO!!!” He finally yelled out, 

And they were off. Dirt and dust flew up into the air in huge clouds as they both darted down the track towards the first turn.

Cruz then activated her computer. “Hamilton? What’s my top speed right now?” She asked, 

“Almost 197 mph, ma’am.” The automated voice replied, 

“Thanks, Hamilton.” Cruz said before shutting her computer off to continue racing. 

The red and yellow cars both started driving up the side of the canyon and the second turn. 

A sentimental feeling immediately hit Lightning McQueen as the memories of racing on that track with Doc came rushing back into his mind faster than the gasoline that was pumping through his fuel lines. How he still missed his mentor. But he knew he had to keep going. 

Lightning at first had a good steady lead ahead of Cruz. But that didn’t last long as the younger racer quickly picked up speed and passed by him. 

“Come on, Lightning! Try and catch up!” Cruz called out from ahead, 

Lightning instantly snapped out of his thoughts and smirked. “Don’t get too comfortable, Cruz. I’m right on your tail!” The older race car attempted to speed up and catch up to Cruz. It wasn’t long before he was racing beside her again. The two of them were about to head into the third turn on the track. 

Mater, who was still waiting over by the starting line, cheered for his best friend. “Yeah! You go, buddy! Show ‘er what yer made of!” 

Upon reaching the third turn, Lightning managed to get ahead of Cruz and immediately took advantage using Doc’s old “turn right to go left” technique. Cruz immediately followed suit. The two cars then quickly raced towards the fourth and final turn before heading back to the finish line. Where Mater was still waiting for them. At this point, he was whirling his tow cable and hook in the air excitedly like a flag. It was a close race, but the winner ended up being…

“Yes! I won! I won!” Lightning cheered as he crossed the finish line first, he and Cruz immediately stopped. Both were panting and short of breath. 

“Looks like I finally beat you in a race, Cruz.” Lightning joked, 

But Cruz wasn’t at all fazed by this. She only smiled and scoffed. “You only one because I decided to go easy on ‘ya.” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say.” McQueen replied, 

Mater immediately drove up to his friend’s side. “Buddy, that was amazing! You sure made Doc proud.” 

The race car shot a sincere smile at the tow truck. “Heh...Thanks, Mater.” 

Then Mater looked to Cruz. “And you were also quite the pistol, Miss Cruz.” 

Cruz beamed. “Thanks Mater.” 

Then Lightning turned his attention back to Cruz. “Alright, Cruz. You up for another lap?” He asked, 

“You know it!” Cruz replied, “Come on! Let’s go again!”

**Author's Note:**

> **And there you have it. There’s Chapter 1! Not much happened, but that’s only because the upcoming chapters are going to be a lot more interesting. I promise. I genuinely think that this will be a story that I’m going to update regularly depending on how busy I am with college as well as the other stories that I try to balance. But I can promise you that the next chapter is going to be out some other time this week. Anyways, I’ll see you all in the next chapter. Bye! :D**


End file.
